Not Suppose to Happen
by natashajay
Summary: Tristan writes a letter to Rory that he wasn't going to send but his room mate sends it! What happens between them? Even i don't know. R&R!
1. Chapter One, I guess

A/N: okay this idea just kinda popped into my head while I was walking home from school to day so I decided to write it out. BTW everything that's happened on the show as of today, march 17, 2003 (Happy St. Patrick's Day!, even though I'm not Irish) has happened and I don't know how I want it to go (I got home 30 minutes ago so its a really raw idea). Oh and I don't own GG just this story.  
  
Not Suppose to Happen  
  
*****  
  
Tristan was going through his things when he came across an old book, 'Lord of the Flies' he read wondering why he would have it. 'Since when would I read this?' he thought to himself. Curious, he opened the book to where he assumed he left off, he studied the tickets he had used for a bookmark. 'PJ Harvey?...Her.' he thought remembering the day he made a jackass of himself. 'Rory Gilmore. I must have seen her reading it. Oh well.' Just as he closed the book the dinner bell rang. Mike hopped off his bed and almost ran to the dinning hall when he noticed his bunk-mate was completely un-phased by it.  
  
"Come on DuGrey. Dinner."  
  
"Earth to DuGrey. Snap out'a la-la land. Tristan!"  
  
"Huh?" Tristan finally said snapping out of it.  
  
"Dude, shake a leg the dinner bell rang."  
  
"Oh right. I'm coming."  
  
*****  
  
All through dinner Tristan's mind was somewhere else. Tristan decided he wanted to do something to take his mind off of it, her, everything. When Mike and a few of the other friends he had made asked him if he wanted to work out with them he did. They stayed there for about an hour until a few started to leave. Mike, Kevin, Kyle, Tony and finally he was all alone. When Tristan got back to his room half the guys were already in bed. Tristan took his shower and crawled into his bed. However uncomfortable he had gotten used to it and soon enough he drifted off to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden Tristan woke up in a cold sweat. He was thinking of her, he knew it. Tristan leaned over to his night table and reached for a pen and pencil. He sat up; he didn't need a light because the moon was glowing, illuminating the dull room. He began to write:  
  
'Dear Rory,  
  
If you're wondering how I got your address I don't know, I'll probably get it from one of the computers here. You'd be surprised how much we can find out here. I don't really know why I'm writing this, maybe I'm crazy, I don't know, maybe to say I'm sorry. because I am, I'm pretty sure I've told you I'm sorry and I meant it but now I really am sorry. I probably shouldn't be writing this, knowing your boyfriend he'll probably come down here and beat my ass to Tucson but I am. your probably thinking why I would care but the truth is I do. I liked you Rory, I still do I guess, or else I probably wouldn't care. I don't know why I like you I just do maybe it's because your beautiful, but the best kind, you don't know it, you don't think it, and you probably don't even care. Maybe its because you're smart, you're not afraid to speak your mind, and you always kept me on my toes. You're seriously weird, you know that? You're welcome. I like that about you. I doubt that I'll actually send this but just in the slight chance that I do I want to ask you, why? Why didn't you like me, I mean besides the obvious? Did you like me? Why wouldn't it have worked? I could have made it work. I'm not saying that I'm head over heels in love with you but...I don't know, I need to go to sleep anyway, its 3:55 and I need to be up at 6:45.  
  
-Tristan  
  
P.S. I miss you, Mary.'  
  
Tristan folded the letter and placed it in an envelope he had in his drawer. On a small piece of paper he scribbled:  
  
'Find address for Lorelai Gilmore, Stars Hallow, CT.'  
  
Tristan placed the letter and the note on his night table, and went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day went as usual, line up, breakfast, first classes, drill, lunch, and last classes. When Mike got back to his room he noticed an envelope with a note on it. 'Find address for Lorelai Gilmore, Stars Hallow, CT' he figured that Tristan wanted him to do it since he hadn't taking it with him. Mike found the address and scribbled it on the envelope along with the address of the school, Tristan's name and their bunk number. Mike dropped in the letter along with his mail and didn't think twice about it.  
  
*****  
  
"Dude did you see a letter I left here?" Tristan asked Mike  
  
"Yeah. I mailed it for you two days ago." Mike answered coolly  
  
"Why would you do that?! Shit! Do you know what I wrote in that letter?! Shit!" Tristan was freaking out. 'And Rory's gonna read it and... oh shit!' he thought.  
  
"Who did you address it to? "  
  
"I don't know. Some weird chick name, I think it was...Lorene Gilmore."  
  
"Lorelai? Ah crap!" Tristan said still freaking out. 'Maybe she'll see my name and give it to her...Yeah maybe.'  
  
"What's the big deal, man? I mean who's this Lorelai chick anyway?!" Mike said in the same tone but not as deranged.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. She's nobody." Tristan said trying to convince himself more so then his bunk-mate. Mike wasn't buying it.  
  
"Dude no one gets that worked up over nothing. Who is she? I mean you haven't talked about anybody from Connecticut."  
  
"Nobody, she's no body. I don't even know why I flipped. Sorry dude, its just...she and her mom have the same name. Let's just say there are just some things in there I don't want her mother to read, if you know what I mean." He said trying to cover up the traces of worry in his voice. He bought it.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. What you say?"  
  
"Um...that's between me and her" He said not able to think of a lie good enough. Tristan plastered his trademark smirk on his face, winked and left not wanting to have to continue.  
  
"Is she hot?" Mike called after him  
  
"Would I be with anything less?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Guessed right."  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai got out of the jeep, full pledged scowl. 'Crappy Crap Crap Day' She went to get the mail. 'Nothing'.  
  
"Babette have you seen the mail?"  
  
"Yeah sweety, I was out gardening when Kirk came around with the mail."  
  
"Where is it?" Lorelai asked semi-annoyed.  
  
"Over here sweety. Do you know somebody in the Iraq?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Lorelai asked taking the mail from the petite blonde in front of her. 'Oak Ridge Boys Military Academy' she read, 'Tristan?...Do I know a Tristan, it seems familiar... Oh my god Tristan!' Lorelai thought, her eyes nearly popped out of its sockets 'Chilton Tristan. Got kicked into military school Tristan. I gotta find Rory!'  
  
"Um no this is for Rory." Lorelai said nearly tripping over her own foot. 'Looks like today is on the up and up!'  
  
A/N: What do you think? Continue? If yes, I need at LEAST 15 reviews for the next chapter to be posted! Plus I have to edit it neway, Jess is talking WAY too much! ;-)  
  
;-) ! 


	2. Soo This is Chapter Two?

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I decided to write it anyway. (Hey look! I rhymed!) To clear up a few things, I first said this takes place after the latest episode, but now, I'm thinking I need to change that, but that's only a little. Which means Tristan has been gone over a year, the reason why he doesn't really remember Rory at first is because it has to be somewhat realistic. What kinda guy, as hot as CMM, or any guy for that matter, is gonna sit and dwell over this ONE girl for over a YEAR? No GUY! So he had to think about it for a second, or five, give him a break! I think Lorelai does know Tristan's name, I don't think she's ever actually met him, but she would know his name. Rory probably would have said his actual name to her at least twice, 'Tristan did this' 'Tristan did that', you know. I did make a few corrections to the previous chapter, if you didn't notice, I hope you like this one. Sorry for my babbling, Newayz here I go! (BTW: I kinda think it sucks, read at your own discretion)  
  
*  
  
Not Suppose to Happen  
  
*  
  
Lorelai practically flew inside the house.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Rory?!"  
  
"Rory?!!"  
  
"Yes!" she said coming into the foyer, in the midst of changing out of her Chilton uniform.  
  
"What?! 'Cuz in case you didn't notice I'm Busy!"  
  
"He wrote you a letter." Lorelai said completely un-phased by Rory's annoyed voice.  
  
"What? Who?" she asked wondering why here mother was so excited. 'Then again she IS Lorelai. True.' She thought to herself.  
  
"The guy formally known in this house as, the Evil One, Bible Boy, Evil Boy, Demon guy, that little snot nosed brat and..."  
  
"Tristan?!" she said/asked grabbing the letter from her mother's hands.  
  
"Yep. Open it. Open It!" She said in her usual Lorelai manner, and she did. She began to read it. 'Dear Rory, if your wondering...you'd be surprised...'she smiled.  
  
"What'd he say? What'd he say?!" Lorelai asked hyper from her lack of coffee.  
  
"Shush!" was Rory's only response as she moved toward her room, Lorelai following her. Rory closed the door behind her, inadvertently in Lorelei's face. Lorelai scoffed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry" Rory responded, as she continued to read the letter and change her clothes. 'Sorry...' 'Aww' 'Ass to Tucson...' 'HaHaHa' 'Like you...beautiful...smart...weird...' 'Thanks I know' 'Your welcome...' 'How'd he? Whatever' 'Like that about you...send this...why?...didn't you like me...the obvious?... Did you like me? Why wouldn't it have worked?...made it work...not head over heels in love with you...go to sleep its 3:55...need to be up at 6:45. Tristan...P.S. I missed you Mary.'  
  
"Oh my God!" Rory said lower than a whisper.  
  
"Oh my God, what?!" Lorelai asked from the kitchen. She obviously was listening to her. Rory re-folded the letter and placed it carefully in her Calculus textbook, a place where Lorelai won't go anywhere near. 'Once I asked her to hand it to me and she said it was evil and she ran upstairs.' She remembered.  
  
"What'd he say?! What'd he say?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You don't say, 'oh my god' like that for nothing."  
  
"Well I do. He said nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Fine he said he was sorry, that I'm weird and he misses me" Rory said semi- embarrassed.  
  
"He misses you? It's been over a year, buddy-boy must have it bad!" Lorelai joked  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Rory said leaving.  
  
"What? Where are you going? What else did he say?!" She called out to Rory who was already out of the house and half way down the path.  
  
"I'm going to Luke's" she said, not waiting for her mother to catch up with her. 'He liked me? LIKES me? Beautiful? In addition, why. Why DON'T I like him, Do I?' she thought. Before she knew it, she was at Luke's. She swung the door open, and sat at the first stool at the counter.  
  
"Where's Jess?"  
  
"I don't know. Out." Luke answered.  
  
"Coffee?" He asked.  
  
"To Go." Rory replied, took her coffee, tossed her money on the counter and headed out.  
  
"Rory, Secretly controls the military?" Luke asked and Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Friend in military school." She replied knowing he wasn't asking, 'is it true?' but 'Where it came from?' Rory gulped down half her coffee by the time she reached the bridge.  
  
Jess was sitting on the edge, his feet were hang off the side. He was hunched over reading a book. Rory rolled her eyes jokingly and walked over to him. She was kinda worried but it meant nothing really, just a letter from an old friend. 'Friend? Were we friends, I mean if he kissed me before he left I wouldn't have stopped him but there was Dean, and he respected that, so I guess so.'  
  
"Hey" she said approaching him  
  
"Hey" He replied smiling happy that she was with him.  
  
"Fountainhead? Didn't you JUST read this?" She said sitting next to him, taking the book from him. He smiled and reached for it not actually caring if he got it back. She blocked him and he kissed her, nothing earth shattering but a simple kiss.  
  
"What can I say? It's a great book."  
  
"What'd you hear?" She asked knowing he was thinking about something other than how good Fountainhead was.  
  
"Love letters from your secret boyfriend in Kuwait?" He answered. He knew what she meant, but wondered about the 'boyfriend' and the 'Kuwait' parts.  
  
"Oh my God, where do they get these things from? Luke just told me I secretly control the military." She never actually read the return address, 'whatever'.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah and apparently there is a ridge in my friendship with my old friend Chelsea Clinton. How do things get turned around so quickly?"  
  
"Chelsea Clinton? Huh. What do you mean?" He asked trying to find out about that boyfriend thing. He maybe a bad ass but he's totally insecure when it comes to Rory.  
  
"A friend of mine sent me a letter from military school, and now I only wear dew gray socks. I didn't know there was a dew gray!" She said, she knew the 'dew gray' was from Tristan's name, but 'how would they figure 'DuGrey' was the color of my socks?!'  
  
"Neither did I. You have a friend in military school?"  
  
"Well kinda. We tried to be friends but it didn't work out, then there was Dean, and I guess that messed us up even more."  
  
"Wait, you TRIED to be friends? And...Dean? What?!" Jess asked mucho confused. Rory laughed at his expression.  
  
"Well before there was you, there was Tristan, but unlike you and me, Tristan and I didn't exactly get along until me and Dean broke up. Actually I Despised him. At some point there was even you AND him, which had to kill Dean. You should have seen him when we were rehearsing for Romeo and Juliet. He was worse than...I don't know a REALLY over protective Dad. I mean, his eyes popped out of their sockets farther than when that wolf saw that cartoon lady in the Roger Rabbit Movie. And I was freaking out 'cuz he kept talking about that stupid party. Now that I think about it he wouldn't have said anything but I sure hated him for that. But then he went to military school for being a royal jackass and braking into a guy's safe so he went to military school and I couldn't hate him after that."  
  
"Rory...Breathe." Jess said still trying to figure out what she said. Rory smiled and shoved him playfully.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Which act?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"I wish I could have seen his face!" Jess said remembering that act five was the one with the kiss.  
  
"You would have died. I did. I mean the asshole had to go and well...be an asshole so I had to kiss Paris."  
  
"Oh! My girlfriend...lesbian action? Now I REALLY wish I was there!" He said, knowing Rory and the few times that had he met Paris, it had to be a sight.  
  
"Well you were too busy giving Taylor a hard time to notice, plus I didn't want to kill him. He was my boyfriend, I mean I had some compassion, plus I think he might have killed the both of you!"  
  
Jess and Rory sat on the bridge for a while, Rory telling some stories of Tristan and Paris and Dean, Jess making fun of them.  
  
******  
  
Lorelai came into the dinner especially sluggishly from her coffee withdrawal.  
  
"Coffee"  
  
"Coming up." 'Coming up maybe I should come in here tired and stressed all the time. Nah!' she thought sitting on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"She left about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks." She said taking a huge gulp of the ambrosial drink.  
  
"Did you know Rory was friends with Chelsea Clinton?" Luke asked.  
  
"Really? No clue, but it might have something to do..."  
  
"With the friend in military school? Yeah Rory told me."  
  
"What?! What else did she say?! Anything about the letter...like what's in it?!" Lorelai continued to try to pump Luke for information about the letter.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay sorry. Continue with your stories I think I'm starting to like this Tristan character."  
  
"Okay. So you wanna hear a Tristan story do ya? How about the time, I almost tore his head off, or the about the time he came to my birthday party, Oo! Oo! Oo! How about the time Dean said he was gonna kill him!" she said obviously more excited about the last story.  
  
"Birthday party." He said honestly wanting to know.  
  
"Okay, my sixteenth birthday and Grandma insisted on having a party! So she invited like EVERYBODY in my class, including Tristan. I was soo peeved, on that night I was arguing with Paris when the newest maid opened the door. Oh God, I still remember what he said,  
  
**Flashback**  
  
TRISTAN: Oh, coming to greet me?  
  
RORY: Hello, Tristan.  
  
TRISTAN: So where's my birthday kiss?  
  
RORY: It's my birthday.  
  
TRISTAN: So I'll give you a birthday kiss.  
  
RORY: What is wrong with you?  
  
TRISTAN: Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you.  
  
RORY: Well, good luck with that.  
  
TRISTAN: I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!  
  
RORY: Would you shut up please?  
  
RICHARD: Rory, who's your friend?  
  
RORY: I don't know but this is Tristan.  
  
RICHARD: Excuse me?  
  
TRISTAN: Tristan DuGrey, sir.  
  
RICHARD: DuGrey? Are you any relation to Janlen DuGrey?  
  
RICHARD: That's my grandfather, sir.  
  
RICHARD: Well I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man.  
  
TRISTAN: That he is.  
  
RICHARD: Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve.  
  
Tristan: He likes me.  
  
RORY: He's drunk.  
  
TRISTAN Let's take a walk.  
  
RORY: This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone.  
  
TRISTAN: Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually.  
  
RORY: I'm going to go find my mother.  
  
TRISTAN: Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but OK.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Can you believe him? He was such a jerk! I don't know why I like him now!"  
  
"Like him?" Jess asked 'Does she like him? Although I kinda doubt it, he really does sound like an asshole. Either that or he really liked her.'  
  
"Yeah, I mean like how you like Paris."  
  
"Oh so you argue over Jane Austin too."  
  
"No, more like Mary versus Rory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Which is why I tore his head off. I was late, they wouldn't let me take the stupid test I'd studied like YEARS for, I got hit by a deer..."  
  
"You got hit by DEER? Figures, only YOU can get hit by a deer!"  
  
"Shut UP! Back to my story, they wouldn't let me take the stupid test 'cuz I was like five minutes late, literally, so when I saw his cocky blue eyes I completely lost it, but not after bitching to Paris about her Bitchiness towards me."  
  
"Huh. And the time bag-boy almost killed him?"  
  
"Stupid dance, don't know what happened they just started going at it. I doubt he would have though. But I wonder who would have won if they did fight. Dean is tall but I think Tristan could have taken him." She said seriously wondering who would have won.  
  
"I could have taken him." Jess said in an adorably jealous way.  
  
"Aww...that's so cute you're jealous! Don't worry I'm sure you could have, but preppy boy could fight!" She said in as if talking to a little baby. Remembering the various fights that he was in before his departure.  
  
"Oh yeah, but could he..." Jess leaned over and kissed her softly, awaiting her response. She kissed him harder and deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. He pulled away, so their foreheads touched and looked into her eyes. "...do that." Rory bit her bottom lip and smiled into another kiss.  
  
They stayed like that until dark, which was about 6:30. Rory pulled away from a kiss.  
  
"It's getting late, we should get going." She said regretfully  
  
"Sure. But..." He said getting up to stand in front of her, and leaned in, "not before I kiss you.", he kissed her. She smiled and backed away.  
  
"Hmm..." The wheels in Rory's head began turning. Jess noticed and began to get worried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow." She moved closer to him and kissed him quickly, before running home.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom?!" Rory called out when she got home, she hadn't ran all the way home but at least halfway.  
  
"Rory?! Where have you been? You missed coffee." Lorelai said coming from the living room.  
  
"I was at the bridge with Jess. Sorry, but it's not like you were alone, Luke was there." She said as she went into her room.  
  
"But he doesn't count. Plus he doesn't like me, he only gives coffee to you!" she whined.  
  
"Nuh-huh. He only does that 'cuz he likes you."  
  
"Nuh-huh. Since when do you deprive people you like of the essential ingredient to their lives?"  
  
"Since like FOREVER! Now go away! I have business to attend to!" She said thinking of the letter she was going to write to Tristan. 'Dear Tristan,...Thanks, have a boyfriend who I love very much so you don't have a chance in hell. BTW how's military school?' Or 'Dear Tristan nice to hear from you, dean and I broke up. See ya when I see ya.' God why does this have to be so hard?  
  
"Gonna write back to Tristan, huh? What are you gonna say? What did he say?" Lorelai said, she gasped. "I know I know I know...Dear Tristan, I love you soo much! Sure I'll have your babies, 'cuz you're a hunk a hunk burnin' love!" Lorelai said very Lorelai-y.  
  
"No I am not!" She when over to her desk and picked up her Calculus book. Lorelai stepped back as her eyes widened, very drama queen-y of her.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll go..." she left as Rory closed the door. "...so you can write to your hunk-a-hunk of burnin' love!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. 'He is SO not a hunk! Cute, I'll admit! Hunk? Never!' she thought as she sat on her bed reading the letter over and over trying to figure something out to write. 'God Tristan! I hate you for this, you know that?!' she thought pen and paper in hand, as she sat on her bed. 'Dear Tristan,' was the only thing written on her paper. "God! Does somebody have this thing where I have to write letters, 'cuz I suck at it?' Rory went through sheet after sheet, letter after letter, until she finally figured out a system, she wrote it down as a list:  
  
Things to tell Tristan:  
  
No Dean Jess How's School? (a question, but necessary) School...  
  
She scribbled it down quickly, not noticing that making him aware of the break-up between her and Dean was number one. She stopped to think she knew she had to answer it, 'Why' she thought, remembering the semi-plea he had written to her. She sat and pondered it until she fell asleep.  
  
'Dear Tristan,'  
  
*  
  
A/N: I hope you don't totally hate me. I wrote out the letter, but I'm pretty sure I won't use some parts of it. Which means I'll take ANY suggestions into consideration, so REVIEW and I'll update as soon as I can. I will try to make it as original as possible.  
  
*  
  
Next Chapter: Rory's letter to Tristan!!! ;-) 


End file.
